Emergency alarms, signals or emergency communication are generally sent through traditional methods, such as telephone calls, short messages or through other forms of traditional technical telecommunication solutions and they generally include a certain form of communication between an individual and a governmental or emergency authority. Emergency alarms, signals and any other emergency communication are often sent out in situations of distress where individuals experience threatening circumstances or danger. Such emergency communication generally occurs between an individual and an authority or official who is responsible of receiving the communication and organizing assistance and help accordingly either through private or governmental organizations and instances that have a responsibility to react and take action in order to help and protect individuals and organizations in emergency situations. The private or governmental organizations and instances comprise, for example, police, fire department, private security firms or any other form of private or governmental organizations.
Emergency communication may also occur between private actors and individuals and does not exclude communication either through offline or online solutions, telecommunication technology or any other form of possible (emergency) communication. Emergency communication may be any communication including any form of alarms, signals or communication communicated or sent out in situations of distress or in a threatening situation. Such communication may be communicated, for example, by telecommunication solutions such as a phone call, a short message or through email, Internet or other network and they may be received by both private and governmental actors.
Emergency communication may also occur entirely online, for example, using a website, platform or network accessible via the Internet or through a software application. A sending party may communicate an emergency and allow one or several receiving parties to receive and react to it. Such emergency communication happens generally through a network connection, either wireless or non-wireless. The communication generally includes an emergency message, alarm or signal in form of a voice or video message or in a written format.